


the empty space

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [32]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Dream's gaslighting and abuse, Reunions, Tubbo and Quackity only appear like once, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, lonely technoblade, sbi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy and Techno think about how it was like before Tommy left Techno for L'Manburg.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also the time line is kind of stretched in this so instead of the bombing being scheduled for the next day, it’s instead in like a few weeks or something.

Tommy wakes with a jolt. His heart was pounding fast and his head was spinning. He sits up slowly and cradles his head in his arms. 

He had another nightmare. The taunting words of Wilbur were coming back, this time accompanied by Dream’s and Tubbo’s. He sniffs and moves the blanket aside. He heads over to the far left wall and reaches to where the ladder should be when his fingers scrape against dirt instead. 

Tommy blinks and tries again, his finger feeling dirt again. He blinks the sleep away and realizes that he is standing in front of a dirt wall. He looks around confused to see that there were no ladders leading up to upper floors, only dirt walls. 

Tommy stands there confused. “Where are the ladders?” Tommy grumbles. He rummages into a chest next to him and grabs a few spare ladders. He places them on the wall and begins to dig his way up. 

“Techno better not be playing a prank on me.” He murmurs. The dirt on top breaks through. Instead of the stone ceiling he is used to seeing every time he heads upstairs, it’s a dark night sky instead. 

Tommy climbs up and peeks his head through. He looks around, confused, before it finally clicks. 

The paths and buildings around him. He wasn’t in Techno’s house anymore. He was back in L’Manburg. Tommy sighs and patches the ceiling back up, placing the ladders back into the chests. He lays back down onto his bed and clutches his sheets a little tighter, to make up for the warmth that would be there. 

_ ‘This is for Tubbo. I’m doing the right thing.’  _ is what Tommy repeats in his mind as he curls into a tight ball.

He doesn’t sleep that night. 

-

Techno is sitting by the fireplace with Phil by his right and Dream on his left. Dream was passed out, mask still on his face, and the two still awake were making a list of resources. 

“We’re going to need a lot of Gapples.” Phil mutters. Techno snorts in agreement. He labels the two pieces of a Gapple, the apple and the gold blocks. He calculates a number in his head before scribbling it down. 

He pauses and stares at it before scratching over it and putting a bigger number. “Techno, that’s a lot of apples.” Techno looks up and scrunches his snout in confusion. “It’s enough for three or more stacks though?” 

Phil nods. “Yeah, like I said. A bit too much.” Techno stares at Phil. “I don’t think you’ve seen how many Gapples the gremlin goes through though. He keeps eating them whenever we travel. It’s so much.” Techno grumbles. 

He hears the chat go wild and he stares confused at a random object, focusing on the chat for a second.

_ E _

_ Awe _

_ TECHNOBLADE NO _

_ Are you farming awes because it’s working _

_ Blood for the blood god _

_ But Tommy- _

He snaps out of his trance and looks up at Phil. Phil has a sad look on his face. “Techno.” Techno nods at Phil and Phi stares before sighing. “Techno, Tommy isn’t on our side.” 

Techno’s gut sinks and he stares down at the paper. He sighs and scratches out the numbers, putting back the original numbers instead. He takes a glance at Dream to see the man still asleep.

He feels the anger inside of him begin to boil. Before it gets any higher, Techno stands suddenly. Dream jolts awake and Phil jumps. “I’ll be back, I just need to think.” 

Techno doesn’t spare a glance back. He grabs his coat and slips it on before heading out into the cold. 

-

Two brothers, too proud to admit it, were missing a piece that they didn’t know they needed there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god help me i wrote this so quickly like imagine a person with the dream speedrun music playing and them just typing frantically. yeah, that was me


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy realizes that it’s much more emptier in L’Manburg. Many have either left to create their own factions or just avoiding him in general. 

The only regular person he sees is Connor, and it’s only because he lives across from him. Not even a sighting from Tubbo, the person he left his brother for. 

Tommy shakes his head lightly and continues to walk down the wooden path. “No no, Tubbo is probably busy with his presidential work.” Tommy mutters to himself as he continues to walk. 

He makes it a few feet before he hears voices. He jumps and hides quickly, too used to being terrified of ever being spotted from his previous exiles. He hears Tubbo’s voice and he relaxes. He’s about to walk back out of the corner to greet Tubbo before he hears others with Tubbo. 

“Jesus Christ Tubbo!” Quackity is there. The two are wheezing together. Tommy takes a peek and sees that Quackity was literally leaning on Tubbo for support. His heart tightens and he turns away.  _ ‘That used to be the two is us.’ _

Tommy stands there, still, and continues to listen. Soon enough, Fundy and Ranboo meet up and the four share laughs. They finally leave, walking out of ear shot, and Tommy peeks out again. He sees the backs of the four, walking together. 

Tommy walks onto the path and stares at the four until they turn a corner and disappear from his sight. Tommy wraps his arms around himself and his hand brushes against a metal handle. He looks down and stares at the Axe of Peace, Technoblade’s axe, that is attached to his hip. 

Tommy turns and walks away. 

_ ‘Yeah, some presidential work that is.’ _

-

Techno is busy at work. He’s arranging everything for the eventual return of Phil, Dream, and him. He’s in charge of crafting all the remaining things. Phil was off mining more netherite and Dream was somewhere. 

Techno growls a little at the thought of Dream. “Honestly, I wish I didn’t team with Dream.” Techno mutters. And he does mean that. He realized that the look Tommy gave him when he announced his partnership with Dream wasn’t fear, but confusion and little bits of anger. 

It took Techno a while to figure out why Tommy was so mad, besides Dream being Tommy’s all time enemy. It only took Dream talking about Tommy’s exile for it to click. Dream wasn’t the best to Tommy at that time, and no one knew. 

Techno tosses the things into the chests haphazardly and sits down loudly onto a chair. The chat continues to chatter. 

_ Damn _

_ The fuck is going on _

_ Why is he so mad _

_ E _

_ Haha fuck Dream _

_ Blood for the blood god _

Techno rubs his forehead and sighs. He catches sight of a few ingredients and pots on his kitchen counter and he sighs. He should go eat. 

He stands up and trudges into the kitchen, making himself some food. He grabs two plates and fills it up with the potato soup and places it on the table. Then he sits and waits.

_ Tommy should be coming up any minute now, he usually does.  _ Techno hums to himself as he waits, staring out the window. 

After 15 minutes, Techno groans and sits up. He climbs down into Tommy’s room, the tiny basement to his basement. “Tommy, it’s lunch.” Techno mumbles. But instead of seeing the loud blonde on the bed, he sees nothing. 

Techno stands there before silently going back up and sitting at the table. The food is cold and uneaten. 

-

Late in the middle of the night, a boy packs his bags and leaves. A note is sat on his bed, ready to be found by whoever checks his house the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy hopes that someone found his note. He wouldn’t want to just leave like that with no say. And it’s not like he can go back to check anymore. He’s more than 5,000 blocks away from L’Manburg. Away from everyone.

It seemed like his exile again, but this time it was voluntary. 

Tommy sighs and reaches for the Axe of Peace around his hip. He detaches it from its hook and swings it back. He pushes it forward and hits the tree with a loud crack. 

Tommy continues to hack at the trees surrounding the new area he decided he wanted to live at. It didn’t look like much, but the amount of cows around the area made him stay. 

Tommy continues to collect wood before starting the base of his home. And when night falls, he makes his little campfire and huddles up close. 

This cycle goes on for a while before Tommy has a full house constructed. He stares at it in awe and smiles to himself.  _ If no one wanted him anymore, at least he has himself. _

-

Techno knows that he shouldn’t be in L’Manburg. Especially now, but he just can’t help himself. He needs to find Tommy. At least he had invisibility potions.

He winces at the chat buzzing and he tries to zone them out as he keeps his hooves as quiet as possible on the wooden path. He passes by Ranboo and his friends and intends to leave them alone when he hears Ranboo mention Tommy. 

Techno pauses and moves over to the side to make sure that no one bumps into him mistakenly. 

“How did you guys not realize Tommy left?” Ranboo snarls. Techno blinks and peeks over the corner he is hiding to look at Ranboo. Ranboo was pissed. Techno looks over to see who he was yelling at and his eyes widen in response. “Why did Tubbo not know?” Techno mutters to himself. 

_ Oh shit, what the fuck. _

_ Wait Tubbo what the hell _

_ E _

_ Blood for the Blood God _

_ I love how we’re just eavesdropping _

_ wHATT _

“Well, we weren’t exactly talking all that much with him. We thought that he would come to us but since he didn’t, we just left him alone. We thought he needed more time.” Tubbo stammers through the excuse and Ranboo exhales sharply. 

“Now I really see why Tommy said you are the shit friend.” Quackity gasps from behind Tubbo. “What the fuck man. That’s messed up!” Ranboo’s eyes flash a bright purple and everyone stiffens in shock. 

“What’s messed up is the fact that you left a traumatized teenager who’s been through some shit these past few months alone expecting him to come to you. He isn’t the same person that you think he is Tubbo.” Tubbo opens his mouth to answer but Ranboo sighs disappointedly. 

“Oh right, you wouldn’t have known that since you didn’t even visit him.” Tubbo closes his mouth shut and Ranboo stares at him. Ranboo shakes his head and turns his back to the two, making his way up the stairs. 

Techno looks at the two to see that they weren’t following Ranboo so Techno runs ahead and follows after Ranboo. He follows Ranboo up to where Tommy’s old house was. 

Techno is about to sneak past Ranboo when Ranboo clears his throat. “I know you’re there Techno.” Techno coughs awkwardly. 

“Um, I’m the wind.” 

_ LMAO TECHNO NO _

_ HAHAHA _

_ Wtf _

_ Bruh hurry up and get to Tommy already _

_ PFT _

Ranboo snorts and points to the back of Tommy’s house. “There back there is a railroad that leads to Tommy’s summer house. From the summer house, head west and don’t stop until you see a house.” Techno stares at Ranboo, though he knows that he can’t see Techno staring at him because of the potion.    
  


“Why are you telling me this?” Ranboo shrugs. “Honestly, I shouldn’t be. He gave the directions to me because he trusts me. But you’re one of the last family members still alive. I think he might find you a better company than me.” Techno walks forward, making sure that his steps are loud to let Ranboo know where he is, and pats Ranboo’s arm awkwardly. “Thank you.”   
  
Ranboo nods. “Anytime, just expect me to drop by soon.” Techno hums and starts to head to the back when Ranboo speaks again. “You’re one of the only people that knows more about the extent of Dream and his exile. Make sure he’s ok.” Techno sniffs. “Of course.” 

-

Tommy finds his new house boring. It doesn’t have the same home feeling to it.  _ Maybe because you’re all alone Tommy.  _ Tommy thinks to himself. 

Tommy stares up at the sky and shrugs. “That’s true. I am all alone. How sad is that.”    
  
And although he was all alone, he was happy. With him being around people, especially people that run a country, is probably one of the worst things to happen. Tommy brings chaos wherever he goes and if he stayed any longer, L’Manburg and everyone else would have suffered greatly for his own presence. 

Tommy groans and sits up. He cracks his back and rolls his shoulders before turning to head back to his house. He hears a rustle in the bushes and Tommy turns around quickly. Tommy stares as a crown and pink hair emerge from the bush. Tommy’s eyes widen as Technoblade steps out of the bush. 

The two stare at each other before Techno waves. “Hello.” Tommy steps forward hesitantly and Techno sighs. “Come here.” He opens his arms and Tommy’s eyes water. He rushes forwards and falls into his open arms. The two hold each other there, a bit awkwardly, before pulling apart. 

“I’m really sorry Techno. I shouldn’t have left you to go to Tubbo and L’Manburg.” Techno hums as he pushes Tommy’s face into his chest. “I know Toms. I’m sorry for teaming with Dream.” Tommy shakes his head. “No, don’t be sorry for that.” Techno sighs. “Then don’t be sorry for joining L’Manburg’s side.” Tommy moves his face to argue back but Techno shakes his head. 

“You went back to them because you want everything to go back to how it was before right?” Tommy hesitantly nods. “I can’t promise you that everything will go back to normal. It never will be. But maybe me being here can bring back the old times from before this SMP.” Tommy sniffs shakily and buries his face in Techno’s chest. 

“Sure.” Techno moves downwards and pushes Tommy down with him until they are sat on the grass. The two don’t talk anymore. They have a lot more to talk about, more apologies to say and misunderstandings to go through. 

But for now, they sat under the sun in the grass, thinking back on a simpler time from when there was just a family in a cottage. The empty space that sat next to them was filled. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so quickly dear god, please give me ideas for what the tags should be


End file.
